yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tublappa
is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Tublappa evolves into Souname when fused with an MVP Trophy. Tublappa can also evolve into Grublappa when fused with a Wicked Parts. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Tublappa is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. Appearance A red skinned creature with yellow and turquoise eyes. It has bushy, grass-green hair and a very long indigo tongue. It carries around a pale brown and gray bucket made from barrel wood that is covered with dark purple stains. In the English dub, his tongue is indigo with a blue tip. The stains on his barrel wood bucket are blue. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Those inspirited by Tublappa suddenly develop an irresistible urge for licking things, with their tongue having the same appearance as his own. Game Data Fusion Evolution Stats Moveset |50|None|Single enemy}} |20|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets licked and feels so queasy they stop acting.}} |40 x 3|-|All enemies|Attacks all enemies by licking them vigorously all over with his tongue.}} ||-|6 = Chance of purifying allies.}} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Tublappa appears under cars in Old Springdale's Industrial Zone. He can also be gotten from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin in the past. Quotes * '''Befriended: '"I underestimated you! I won't anymore, so let's be friends!" * Loafing: ''"Let me REST!"'' * Being traded: "Pleased to meet ya! Don't let my size fool ya... I've licked many an enemy!" * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Mmm!"'' * Receiving food (normal): "Kinda plain." * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Not a fan...at all."'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai (YW2): History In episode 58 Tublappa is inspiriting Nate making licking everything. Later he sees Eddie and Bear and disgustingly Nate licks them putting them in shock then he sees Katie and tries to her then Jibanyan and Whisper tries to stop him but fails. Then he goes towards Katie and then she gives Nate a salt candy and Tublappa finds it so good he gives Nate his medal. Trivia * Tublappa's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Tonguey, Ickalick, Milo, and Tubby. Origin Tublappa is based on the youkai named the , or "filth licker". It appears as a small, oily humanoid monster with shaggy hair, red skin, single-toed feet and a long tongue. This creature is attracted by dirty bathrooms, and will sneak inside at night to lick every surface clean, only to bolt if someone comes in or turns the light on, much like a cockroach. Because of its foul habits, the akaname can spread diseases in its wake, thus people are advised to keep their bathrooms clean, especially the bathtub, lest they receive a visit from this rather uncouth youkai. Name Origin "Tublappa" is a corruption of tub lapper. "Chupatinas" is a portmanteau of "Chupa" (suck) and "Tinas" (tubs) "Sale de bain" is a portmanteau of "sale" (dirty) and "salle de bain" (bathroom) In other languages * Japanese: あかなめ Akaname * Spanish: Chupatinas * Korean: 때쟁이 Ttaejangi * Italian: Leccatino * German: Zuberzunge * French : Sale de bain * Portuguese (Brazil): Lambe-lambe Category:Brave Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai